She's Back
by XxXxPrincessSamzxXxX
Summary: Troy and Sharpay met once again after breaking up years ago. What's Troy gonna do now that she's back? my 1st Troypay one-shot


Author's Note: Sadly, I don't own HSM and the Cast.

I know I haven't updated lately! I've been so busy with college life.

Hope you like my 1st Troypay one-shot.

* * *

**She's Back**

"Hey, how was the party last night?", Chad asked Troy while playing ball at the Danforth's backyard.

"It was strangely fun. The newlyweds kept on dancing while Taylor kept on eating. Don't you warn her about too much consumption of food?", Troy was dribbling the ball and looking quizzically at Chad.

Ryan and Gabby married a moth before. Taylor and Chad tied the knot about a year ago.

"Yeah, I do. She's just carving for food. I can't help it, you know. She's already 3 months along", Chad shrugged and continued to block Troy.

"That she is", Troy grinned and jumped for a 3-point shot.

"Score! You still got the moves after all these years. You should've continued playing after college",Chad patted Troy's back.

"Nah. I'm better off as the East High Wildcats' new coach", Troy smirked.

Yeah, ok. Its your decision", Chad shrugged.

"Let's take a break. I'm famished", Troy patted his grumbling stomach.

"Sure. I've got mac n' cheese. Taylor left in before she went out shopping", Chad walked towards the house. Troy took off his shirt and wiped his wet torso. (Ooh)

"It's pretty hot today", Troy patted his neck.

"Yeah, it is"

Troy settled down on the kitchen counter. "Come on, bring me the food".

"Coming, lazy Bolton", Chad grinned and brought the food to the counter.

"Hey, I thought you should know", Chad muttered while chewing.

"Know what?", Troy looked at him.

"She's back"

"Who's back?", Troy raised his eyebrow.

"Your ex. Sharpay Evans", Chad stopped eating and stared at Troy, waiting for his reaction on the matter.

"Yeah, I know. I talked to her last night", Troy mumbled and continued to eat.

Chad gaped and raised his eyebrow at him. "You did?"

"What? We're friends", Troy shrugged.

"Yeah, right. You guy hated each other after the infamous break up", Chad looked quizzically at Troy.

"Uh-huh. Now we reconciled", Troy smiled.

"Whatever you say. You two are weirdos. I can't believe you became friends after ruining each other's life", Chad shook his head and continued eating.

Troy smiled at Chad, "We're not mad at each other anymore. In fact, we hit it off well last night".

Chad nodded but didn't say a thing.

_We hit it off pretty darn well. _Troy grinned to himself.

* * *

Last Night

"Taylor, where's that husband of yours?", Troy stared at the radiant Taylor Danforth.

"He's out of town. He went to Florida for a seminar about manufacturing of shoes", Taylor smiled at Troy. Chad has been doing well after college. He manages a shop at the mall and also owns the local pizza parlor.

"Oh. That's nice", Troy sipped from the plastic cup in his hand.

"Hey, I got to go to the ladies room. Talk to you later", Taylor hurried away.

Troy eyed the dance floor and spotted the newlyweds dancing closely to a romantic music being played on the room. Troy looked away and saw his friends with their respective spouses. Something tightened in his chest.

The other "Wildcats" were single because all they have time for was work, work and more work.

"Hello, Troy Bolton. Fancy seeing you here", Troy turned to the sultry voice that still haunted his dream.

"Hi, Sharpay. I see you're back from New York. Can't handle the fast-lane life?", Troy smirked. _Why does she have to be gorgeous wearing that dress? Why does she still have that sparkle in her chocolate eyes that he loves so much? And why does she still wore her hair long and cascaded down her back that reminded him of their nights together?_

"No need to be sarcastic, Troy. As a matter of fact, I've been enjoying my life in New York", Sharpay grinned.

"Hmm…then why are you here?", Troy narrowed his gaze.

"I missed my brother's wedding, so I thought I'd give him a visit", Sharpay shrugged.

"If you say so", Troy sipped again from his cup.

They stood there silently.

"Hey, you want to dance?", Sharpay asked shyly.

Troy stared at her for a long time, making Sharpay nervous.

"Sure. But not here", Troy smiled and took her hand and led her to the nearest exit, deposing his cup on the way.

"Where are we going?", Sharpay asked curiously while following Troy to his car. She stared at their entwined hands and smiled. She missed this with Troy.

"We're going to my house. We're gonna have a dance, and then a long talk. And afterwards, I don't know. We'll see", Troy opened the car door for her and led her inside his car.

Troy went to the driver's seat and settled in. He looked at her and shook his head. "Still forgets to buckle up", he muttered and buckled her seatbelt for her.

The drive to his house was awfully silent. Troy kept glancing at her while Sharpay kept toying with her purse.

"Here we are", Troy announced as the parked in front of his two-storey house.

"This is your house? I never thought you'd buy a house like this", Sharpay glanced out the window.

"I know this isn't your typical bachelor pad but I love it. I'm still waiting for the right woman whom I'll marry and we'll settle down in this house", Troy opened his door and went around the car to her side and opened the car door for her.

"Nice. So, anyone dating I know?", Sharpay asked as she stepped out of the car.

"No time for dating, just work", Troy shrugged.

"I heard from Ry that you're the new coach of East High. That's nice", Sharpay followed Troy to the front door. Troy opened the door and went inside. He switched on the lights.

"Yep. I love it. Come sit", Troy sat at the sofa and patted the space beside him.

"Ok sure", Sharpay mumbled and walked towards Troy. She hesitated before settling down.

"So, umm… about the last time we saw each other, I'm sorry. I didn't want us to part angrily at each other", Troy spoke nervously.

Sharpay smiled and patted his forearm. "Hey, it's ok. I didn't behave well myself".

"So we're good?", Troy grinned at her.

Sharpay's stomach fluttered. "Yeah, we are".

"Come on, let's dance", Troy stood up and went to the DVD player. "Unchained Melody" played softly from the speakers.

Sharpay's eyes widened and Troy smiled.

"My all-time favorite love song! You still remember it", Sharpay took Troy's outstretched hand.

"I still remember a lot about you", Troy whispered and pulled her closer.

Sharpay placed her hands on Troy's shoulders and Troy's hands were on her waist.

"You still got the moves, I see", Sharpay whispered teasingly.

"And you still got them, too", Troy grinned and held her gaze.

Sharpay's heart fluttered when she saw the passion and hunger reflecting Troy's blue eyes.

"Sharpay, I— can I kiss you?", Troy mumbled shyly. His lips already inches away from hers.

"Troy… yes", Sharpay whispered and grasped his chestnut hair.

Troy leaned in and kissed her with hunger. Sharpay moaned. It's been such a long time. She still remembered the electricity from their previous kisses and now, it's so much more.

Troy groaned and nipped her bottom lip. Sharpay gasped and threaded her fingers through his long hair. Sharpay moaned when he stroke her behind. He cupped her backside and pulled her towards his hips. She gasped when she felt his arousal.

"Troy", Sharpay moaned his name when he started to rotate his hips against her. The friction of their clothes added to the eroticism of the movement. Troy plunged his tongue inside her mouth and stroked her tongue.

"I want you, 'Pay. I always did", Troy muttered and kissed her earlobe, running his tongue around it.

"I want you, too", Sharpay moaned and tipped her head to the side to give him access to her slender neck.

Troy slid the zipper of her dress downwards while she unbuttoned his shirt. Troy sucked his breath when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"I know you love it", Sharpay smirked when she saw Troy's hot gaze on her breasts. She moaned when Troy leaned in and licked her skin.

"Yum you're still gorgeous", Troy whispered against her skin. He nipped the pink tip and smiled smugly as Sharpay whimpered.

"You still got a nice body", Sharpay moaned when Troy sucked the tip, and then the other one.

"I was always showing off in front of you", he grinned and nipped her breast.

Sharpay giggled and pulled his head up so she could meet his gaze. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I enjoyed working out because I know you can't keep your eyes off of me", Troy smirked and ran kisses down her jawline.

"Troy…let's go upstairs", Sharpay whispered to his ear.

"Your wish is my command", Troy grinned and carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

Troy let her body slide along his slowly and grinned when he heard her moan.

"You're so read", Sharpay said huskily and smoothed her palms along his chiseled chest.

"You bet I am", Troy took off her dress completely and threw it aside. He glanced at her bikini panties. He ran his fingers around the edge before getting rid of it.

"I can't believe I'm naked and you're still half-dressed", Sharpay scoffed and glared naughtily at him.

"I'm so freaking lucky", Troy chuckled and took off his pants. He threw his socks and shoes to the floor.

Sharpay bit her lower lip as she gazed at Troy's god-given body. Oh, and he was obviously ready for her.

Troy grinned and reached for her. He carried her to the bed. He kissed her softly as he caressed her body until she was writhing beneath him.

Sharpay gasped when Troy sucked her breast. She massaged his shoulders and back as Troy continued to torture her.

"Troy, now", Sharpay moaned. But before Troy continued, he gazed at her.

"Are you protected?", Troy whispered and Sharpay groaned.

"Damn it, I am. Hurry up 'coz I'm dying here", Sharpay muttered.

She gasped as Troy thrust into her. Troy filled her up completely that her eyes burned from the pleasure. They found a pace and continued to arch towards each other. Troy thrusts harder and faster until she couldn't take it anymore. She climaxed and cried his name while Troy continued to thrust to her. Troy surrendered a second later and hugged her close as he spilled himself.

"Oh, my", Sharpay whispered.

"That was…amazing. We were always amazing together", Troy whispered and gathered her close.

"Troy, I need to go in a couple of minutes", Sharpay yawned and stroke hi chest.

"Don't. Stay for the night, 'Pay. I missed you so much", Troy stroke her hair away from her face.

"Ok. I will stay", Sharpay smiled and kissed him softly before falling asleep.

* * *

"Want me to wash these plates?", Chad spoke and Troy snapped back to reality.

"Umm… yeah", Troy shrugged and pushed his plate towards Chad.

"Go watch TV or something. I'm not comfortable cleaning up whenever you're around", Chad muttered.

"Sure", Troy stood up and walked towards the living room.

Troy sat on the couch and flipped on the TV.

Troy frowned when his phone started ringing.

_Who would be calling me on a Saturday morning?_

"Hey, meet me tonight at the park by the swings. Be there at 7 sharp. Bye. And by the way, I really enjoyed last night", Troy flipped off the phone and smirked.

_Sharpay_

_Tonight is gonna be helluva fun._

"Yep. Sharpay Evans is really back", Troy settled comfortably and continued watching the show on TV.

* * *

**That was fun. I kinda enjoyed writing this one-shot.**

**Hope you guys like it. And if you do, send me a review. Thanks!**

**And by the way, I won't be uploading Let The Love Begin today. Its midnight here so, I'll just upload it later tomorrow(we have diff. time zones)**

**My head aches so yeah..**

**Yours,**

**Sam!!!**


End file.
